


Carnal Lust

by rocker4321



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I warned you: this has smut!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocker4321/pseuds/rocker4321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even the strongest of warriors can give into their secret desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnal Lust

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The events take place in the pilot episode, where Lagertha and Rollo were alone in their living area. The children are fast asleep, and Ragnar is gone. Rollo tries to seduce her, but she gives him a cold reaction. But is that what she really felt like? Here is an alternative scene in which she gives in to Rollo. I don't own "Vikings". I just use these characters for story purposes only. Enjoy :)

Lagertha sat on the wooden bench, disgusted about Rollo's advances. She was a married woman for Odin's sake! The only man who etched through her tough yet feminine demeanor was her beloved husband, Ragnar. Yet many days when he was out hunting, and the children were out doing their farm chores, she felt herself ache and desire for Rollo.

Rollo was a buff man, an excellent warrior no doubt, but he lacked faithfulness. He could not settle with a woman even if he were delusional. He wasn't made to live a domestic life, and for Lagertha, she honestly felt like her raw goddess was weakened by marriage.

Oh Ragnar made her feel like the goddess she was. Their sex was carnal and fueled with lust. Lagertha wanted more. She needed unbridled passion, lust, she yearned for something greater.

Rollo made her moist with desire. The look he would give Lagertha would drive her mad with lust. She did not think about her own husband giving her pleasure, but Rollo instead. This resulted in Ragnar being pleased at her sudden desire to have sex more frequently.

Now as she and Rollo were silent, she had turned to Rollo, a perplexed expression on her fair face.

"I did not mean to act in such a brash way, Rollo." Lagertha spoke quietly, walking slowly to the taller man.

Rollo looked at her in surprise, and walked closer to the sultry warrior, knowing she would give into her desires. He began to speak. "Oh? So you do fantasize about me pleasuring you, instead of Ragnar?" His hand went to the small of her back, pulling her forward. He grinned as if he were about to snatch his prey, as he was the predator.

Lagertha's breathing began to increase in shallow breaths. She did not want to give into such a foolish fantasy, but her womanhood thought the opposite. 

"Y- yes..." Her head went down in shame as she muttered at that one word. Gods the room seemed hotter than normal. She only wanted to take off her clothes and just...

Rollo put his other hand on her lower stomach, rubbing it softly. Lagertha breathed unevenly, and leaned into his touch. Her hands went to his bottom, and pulled him against her. She went close to his ear, and murmured.

"You're the man when it comes to pleasure..." Lagertha's teeth nibbled at Rollo's earlobe, and he let out a grunt of approval.

"Dirty whore, I knew you wanted my touch." Rollo cupped her toned bottom and licked at her neck. Lagertha threw back her head, and felt his tongue lap at her soft spot, moaning wantonly at the sensation. 

Rollo smirked as she was coming undone by his advances. He felt his blood rushing south, and he was already so stiff and enlarged. A feral growl ripped through his throat as he picked her up, and put her on the table. Lagertha kissed his jaw, his neck, anywhere she can put her smooth lips at. Rollo took off her apron, and she shimmied it off and threw it across the floor. Their kisses became more frenzied as Rollo's strong and calloused hands dipped under her dress, and brushed her bare legs. Lagertha hissed, and moaned helplessly at how good it felt being desired.

"Do not tease me Rollo, or I'll make you regret it." She purred, as she unfastened his belt and rope that held his outfit in place. His trousers fell to the wooden floor, and she took off the dammed tunics he wore. He had no undergarments on, so there he was, butt naked, and incredibly aroused and sexy. It was all for Lagertha, and she felt herself growing moist at the mere thought of it.

Rollo finally took off her dress and marveled at how strong yet slender she was. Her curves hit the right places, and her breasts heaved in his presence. Lagertha's crisp blue eyes glistened with lust under the candlelight, and she wrapped her legs around Rollo's muscular hips. 

Rollo's hand went down her breasts, and down to her navel. His fingertips brushed along her smooth, milky skin, and she shuddered. His other hand palmed her waning womanhood, and by Odin, she was on fire. She mewled and arched sharply to meet his torso, panting and moaning quietly. 

Rollo's eyes smoldered into a pit of darkness, and his index finger lazily brushed her pink folds. Lagertha quivered, and thrust her hips to have anything in her warm quim. 

"Rollo... Give me it..." She whispered with authority, wanting his manhood in her NOW. Her trembling legs needed him to pound crazily into her.

Rollo chuckled, and his hands went to her hips, and his tip positioned itself to her opening. He wasted no time into slamming into her. She had felt so tight around him, and she grits her teeth and moaned at the first thrust.

"Oh... so you do love it rough..." Rollo purred in approval. By Gods she felt so tight around him. He was bigger than Rangnar, and a bit thicker. By the time she was through with him, she wouldn't walk properly.

Lagertha only wrapped her arms around Rollo's neck, and pushed herself onto his manhood once more. She had to be quiet, or else the children would hear. She bit her lip to silence the growing moans coming from her vocal cords.

Rollo began to thrust into Lagertha's heat with greater force, and her hips greedily met his. Her face contorted in lust, and she began to kiss his shoulder blades and sweaty neck. The sensation made him fully carnal, and went chaotic in her wet and delicious quim. Lagertha threw back her head and gave a delicious groan. She felt him slamming into her G-spot, and she trembled each time Rollo's manhood brushed alongside it.

All throughout the living area, it was almost dark save the couple of lit candles, and the weakening fire pit. Lagertha's and Rollo's shadow danced along the wall, doing a dance that lustful warriors do. 

Lagertha was gasping for breath, as Rollo was pounding wildly into her. Her breasts shook due to the vibration of their intercourse, and Rollo's sac hit her perineum. He was grunting and growling, and she was moaning incoherently.

"Rollo... I'm so close... please..." Lagertha breathed harshly, thinking about nothing other than Rollo's manhood and the building pleasure in her stomach.

"Lagertha... come for me... my warrior goddess..." Rollo nipped at her neck and she let out a mewl only heard from Rollo.

"Yes... yes... yes....." Her body shook violently as her quim clung to Rollo's manhood, as she felt herself coming any second.

Rollo's thighs tightened, and he let out a growl that Lagertha thought could never exist in a man.

"Lagertha... see what you do to... ugh!" His sentence stopped short as everything uncoiled in him, and his manhood shot his seed all into her quim. He held her to him, locked her into place, so that his seed could drown Lagertha's womb. As he did so, she had seen all the stars the Nine Realms offered, and her orgasm left her shaking and entirely spent.

The fire pit gave no light, and the only lighting left was the two candles. Lagertha and Rollo were a heap of legs and arms on the table, trying to catch their breaths. Lagertha looked at Rollo, and brushed his hair away from his sweaty face. She gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, and he smiled warmly, cupping her waist and torso.

"I actually wanted this." Lagertha whispered, her warm voice resonating through the room.

Rollo smirked, as they were enjoying their post-coital bliss. "Lagertha, I know you did. But..."

Lagertha looked up at him through her long and dark eyelashes. "But what?" She questioned.

"Will there be another time where we can do this?" He responded, rubbing her shoulder gently.

Lagertha thought that if they were to do this again, it would end badly for the both of them. She would lose her family and her husband, and Rollo would lose trust in Ragnar. She had come to a careful conclusion.

"When the time is appropriate, then we will do this again. This is a secret, do you hear me?" Lagertha's more blunt and brash side was coming through again, but Rollo liked that about her. It was a great challenge to see her give into her darkest desires.

Rollo chuckled at her threat. "I hear you loud and clear Lagertha. Although I enjoy seeing you crack from time to time."

Lagertha got slightly annoyed but laughed in his face. "You brute."

They had one last laugh, and got dressed and tried to look presentable once more.

"Until next time?" Rollo said as he left the front door, smirking.

"Yes, until next time." Lagertha replied, as she playfully rolled her eyes. She had shut the door, and tended to the dead fire. She was back to the domestic chores and life as she knew it.

Her warrior goddess side, however, resurrected at full force.

Her womanhood ached and burned to see Rollo again in an animal state of mind.

That she could extinguish, but the fire within her would grow.

Lagertha wouldn't mind that at all.


End file.
